A History Long Forgotten
by djm2
Summary: The story of how the Sayins rose to what we think of them today.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah.**

A/N: Any names you recognize aren't the same character as what you think except for Vegeta- that's King Vegeta.

**The Beginning**

It is night on Planet Plant. A leaf is broken by a foot wrapped in a sash tied at the ankle. This ankle belongs to Zenkar, a scout for the newly proclaimed Sayin leader, Vegeta. Zenkar wore a brown pair of pants made of a cheap cloth, and a cloak. He blended with the night. He ducked behind a rock and peered over a valley. In the middle of the valley was a city. It was the Capitol City. However, it wasn't a Sayin city. The Sayins were usually nomadic. It was a city that belonged to the Tuffles. They were much weaker than Sayins, but way more advanced. They had blaster guns to fight the Sayins away, and scouters to sense them and know how strong they were. They had succeeded in life and built large cities, while Sayins built huts or lived in caves. Sayins fought with their fists, cooked and heated with fire, and carried things on their backs. Soon, however, this would end. The Sayins would take over the Tuffles and rule the planet. Every 10 years, Planet Plant is hit with moonlight. The Sayin's tails cause them to transform into giant apes. That day would come in a few weeks, but until then, preparations had to be made. Zenkar looked down at the guards walking around the outskirts of the city. They marched around, about 4 guards per 20 feet. One guard glanced in Zenkar's direction, looked back, and did a double take. He shouted something to another guard and the both faced his direction, blasters raised. Zenkar turned to run, but was quickly hit in the back with two blue bolts of energy. Luckily, the blasts weren't at close range, so Zenkar only blacked out. The last thing he saw was two pair of feet in front of him, shouting to others to get him to the prison cells.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry if some later updates come late. School is ending soon and I have less time for this. And Tuffles is the English translation.

**The King's Rising Power**

It is the morning following Zenkar's capture. In a large cavern, a Sayin fears for his life after he is given his assignment: he must inform King Vegeta about Zenkar's misfortune. The King had devised a way to transfer his body's tremendous power into painful attacks of pure energy. Unfortunately, it was a rather new skill he invented that only he and his personal bodyguards knew. He walked through the large natural corridors of the cavern to the central chamber, wondering what form of attack Vegeta would choose. As he enters the chamber, he is announced to the King, who is seated in the center. Vegeta was big, even for a Sayin. He wore a v-neck sleeveless sash shirt and a sash cape down to his ankles. His hair was in a triangular shape (A/N: Like Vegeta we know) and he had a goatee. The King's throne was rested upon a small circular platform on top of other large circular platforms to create stairs. The Sayin approached the King, cleared his throat, bowed, and started.

"My King, I bear rather…unfortunate news." At this Vegeta seemed more attentive than before.

The Sayin continued, "One of our best scouts, Zenkar, of the Western Sections, took a group to the outskirts of the Capitol City valley. From reports from his group, they were to study any weaknesses in the night patrol. However, Zenkar was spotted, stunned, and…taken." These last words were indeed one of his last, judging by Vegeta's reaction.

Now Vegeta spoke. "So you mean to tell me that one of our best scouts, whom I recall choosing, on a very important mission, which I recall planning, was captured by the very guards he was supposed to find weaknesses in?" As Vegeta spoke, his voice raised higher and higher until he was screaming. Vegeta stood, walked down the steps towards the Sayin, and stopped about 5 feet away. He raised his right arm, and extended only his middle and index fingers.

"Thank you for your services," King Vegeta said calmly as a green ball formed on his fingers, casting an eerie glow on his grinning face. The beam unleashed, striking the Sayin's heart, and coming out the other side. The Sayin fell to a floor in a heap, other Sayins rushing to remove the corpse from the King's halls. Vegeta turned away, cape flowing behind him. "We must free Zenkar" Vegeta shouted behind him as he walked into an unlit tunnel, fading into the darkness.

My chapters are getting longer, as you can see. Don't complain about this chapter, I needed to introduce and characterize King Vegeta.


End file.
